My happy ending
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: It's a songfic about Anna and Yoh... Please R


I always loved Songfic! Now I'm attempting to write one… please bear with me if my writing sucks. If it doesn't, then yay!

OK first I don't own Shaman King or this song even though I love this song.

Yoh's POV  
Is it the right thing to do? To kick her out? I know my friends mean well but I love her. Oddly.

Anna's POV  
He kicked me out. I won't be able to see him everyday. What's this rolling down my face? Touches her face. I'm crying? No. I can't cry when I'm leaving him. I need to be strong. I need to start packing. Look I found my mp3. Well, I better play something before I lose it again. Pushes Play button.

_**"My Happy Ending"** _

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

Anna POV thinking:  
Why? Did I do something that horrible? Was I training you too hard? I just want you to talk to me. I can change! He knows that right?

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Yoh POV thinking:  
It's the wrong thing to do. I can't kick her out for no reason. I love her. But my friends… they already persuaded me and I already kicked her out. Who should I choose?

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Anna POV thinking:  
Wait… what if it's Yoh's friend. Do they hate me that much that they convinced Yoh to hate me too. Hate me enough that he kicked me out?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Anna POV thinking:  
Please tell me, it was your friends. I would rather hear it was your friends than hear it was your own choice. Please. I love him with all my heart. 

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Yoh POV thinking:  
OK. I made my choice. I don't care what the consequences are but I made my choice.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Anna POV thinking:  
Even if it is your own feeling is you hate me… it was to know that you tried to feel the same way but you can't force someone to love you._  
_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Yoh POV thinking:  
Please Anna still be here.

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Regular POV  
Anna was heading out the door when she heard running footsteps coming from the house. She turned around and saw Yoh running toward her. When Yoh got there, he was out of breath. Anna was shocked to see Yoh. Yoh pulled her by her waist and whispered, "I'm sorry Anna. Please don't go. I love you." Yoh kissed her on her lips before she could say anything. Anna broke the kiss. "I was hoping you would say that. I love you too." Anna said.

Yoh grinned and walked Anna back into the house. Anna asked why he kicked her out when he loved her. Yoh smiled and explained what happened and excepted the worst from his fiancée and his friends. Especially when they thought he kicked her out.

OK I'm done! Please R&R! I want to know if I did good, OK , or really bad…


End file.
